munchable901fandomcom-20200214-history
The Russian Invasion
The Russian Invasion is a fictional fan-fiction story, mostly based off of Modern Warfare 2's single-player campaign. It is a story about a US Army Ranger, John Hudson, living and protecting his homeland. It has yet to be concluded, although the story is nearly finished. Plot John Hudson, a newly recruited US Army Ranger soldier, was on his first and maybe the last war he encounters. He travels to Virginia to protect it from the Russian Attack. This is his story. Characters #Private First Class John Hudson #Private First Class Mackenzie "Macca" Addams #Sergeant Damon Smith #Corporal Owen Williams Chapters Chapter 1- F.N.G. John Hudson, a newly recruited soldier from Vancouver, Canada, he was American born but lived all his life in Canada, he recently moved to the United States, to enlist for the US Army Rangers. He started his career in Fort Benning, Georgia, the 60 plus journey seemed really hard, painful, to him. Ten days after the start of the training, he suffered from a broken leg because of falling off a tree because he was doing some recon practice along with his long time friend, Mackenzie "Macca" Addams. He joined the army with John. After approximately 62 days of Ranger School, he and Macca both graduated and was promoted to Private First Class. Chapter 2- Invasion Approximately Day 3, 2016 After he was promoted, right after the Airport Massacre in Moscow. The Russians initiated an attack on the United States' East Coast, catching their defenses off guard. John and Macca immediately was assigned by the Overlord to "scare those puppies out of the homeland!" Their Sergeant, Damon Smith, along with the Private's board an V-22 Osprey, and headed straight for Virginia. Approximately one hour after departure, they spot an enemy Mil Mi-28 out of nowhere! Damon and crew immediately did evasive maneuvers. Sergeant Damon told John "tell the frikin' pilot to pop that ramp!!!" He screamed out his lungs, then suddenly the ramp lowered, it's armed with a mounted M240. The Sergeant, told everyone "Grab your seats! Private will take care of that helicopter." John pulled the trigger, blind firing because of the thick clouds. The Attack Helicopter surprisingly fired one of it's rocket.'' "INCOMING! EVERYBODY HANG ON!" The missile hit one of the Osprey's tilt-rotors, causing them to go down. John, still has his finger on the trigger, the ramp faced the helicopter and one of the bullets hit the pilot point-blank, causing it to go down easier. Macca handed out parachutes, and opened one of the emergency doors. John about to jump said, ''"2,000 feet in the air, is this how it ends?" Macca screamed, "No way man, it just begun." Chapter 2.5- Prepare to Drop Approximately Day 3, 2016 PFC. John Hudson glanced at the artillery and anti-air shells, missiles from an birds-eye view. Looking down while free-falling, 2,000 feet above ground. Suddenly, he noticed one shell facing John's direction,'' "HOLY CRAP!?!?"'' he screamed. Surprisingly, he avoided the shell and survived. Sergeant Damon immediately radioed the crew manning the anti-air vehicle, "Friendly Units, 12:00 of your location, CEASE FIRE!" he ordered. John opened up his parachute and landed on a thick grassy backyard. Unfortunately, his team, along with Macca is split up and that he landed right in front of an BTR-80 . He reaches his pocket for some C4 he packed earlier, and planted it on the vehicle, secretly. The private put his hand's in the air, sayin' he is unarmed. (he left his gun in the Osprey.) The BTR's cannon follows him around until, the helicopter that he dropped earlier landed on the BTR, which caused the C4 to explode. "That's the end of that." He muttered, "Now to find the rest of the team." Chapter 3- Behind Enemy Lines John picked up a AK-47 and some ammo from a dead Russian soldier, him alone, without his comrades, is tough, considering the Russians already settled and set up their "Home Base" on this particular area. Quickly he spots a truck filled with Spetsnaz soldiers, reacting, he hides behind a bush, surveying his surroundings, he finds one of his crew members, Corporal Owen Williams, they both exchanged eye contacts. Cpl. nodded his head to some sort of doorway. "TANGO ON YOUR SIX!" Owen screamed at John. John too surprised to react, falls on his back. The Russian soldier about to hit him with the butt-end of his gun. Owen quickly pulls the trigger of his SCAR-H, killing the tango at point-blank. "Did I really need to waste a bullet for you?" He told John teasingly. "I guess you do, now let's go, we don't have much time." ''John replied. "Roger that."'' Chapter 3-2- One Shot, Quad Kills John and Owen stayed with each other, back to back, desperately trying to find they're lost comrades. Owen quickly spots 2 lone tangos at 12:00. "Private, 2 tangos up ahead. Wait for an explosion, then shoot. Let's take them out nice and slow." He muttered to John. A sudden air mortar exploded just a few blocks away. "On 3...2...1...bang." John's rifle's recoiled made John's aim hectic. He accidentally shot at a wall, making the bullet ricochet, killing the two tangos and two other alarmed Russian guards. "Got some skills, eh?" Owen said. "I hope no one heard that." John muttered nervously. "Oh, my, frickin' god." John said astonished. " What?" Asked Owen. Chapter 3-3 An M1A2 Abrams emerges right behind John. It's turret mainly facing John's face. John put his hands up in the air. "Slow down there, private. That thing is friendly." Owen said. "Oh, it is or is it?" John replied. " "Haha, yes we are FRIENDLY" Sergeant Damon said, while getting out of the tank. "Alright John, we're waiting for you, get in the tank! We got to destroy Artillery and SAM sites. Let's go!" Damon ordered. "Roger that." John replied. Chapter 4- Heavy Metal The team, call-sign Rhino 2-2 proceeds to enter enemy territory. Owen spots a mobile SAM site, north of they're position. Owen whispers to Damon about the site. Quickly Damon orders the tank operator to fire on his mark. "SAM Site confirmed, firing on your mark." Tank operator said." "Shoot, now!" Damon screamed. A loud, explosion is heard. "125mm, eh? Whoah, god damn!" John muttered. Smoke and dust filled the air. "Let's go, let's go! We are Oscar Mike!" Damon screamed at the team. The tank relocates to a new position.